


Your Love Is Like A Drug, It’s Intoxicating

by fangirl1005



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Eliott, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gang AU, Gang Leader Eliott, Hurt Lucas, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Eliott, Sad Eliott, Sad Lucas, Scared Eliott, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Trigger Warnings, Vulnerable Lucas, angry lucas, rival gangs, scared Lucas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1005/pseuds/fangirl1005
Summary: Lucas Lallemant is an ordinary teenager. Good friends, good grades, but something was missing. There was no spark, no excitement.Eliott Demaury is a gang leader. Intimidating, dangerous, he lives his life on the edge. All he wanted was some normality.When their two worlds collide, a flame is born. But will their love light up the world, or will it crash and burn?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! My first full Elu fic! I’d really appreciate it if you all left comments about whether or not you like the story, any scenes you want to see or how I can make it better! I hope you enjoy! :) x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas wished his life was a bit more exciting. But what’s that thing that adults always say to you? Oh yeah, be careful what you wish for.

Lucas Lallemant was pretty normal. He went to school, got good grades, had aspirations of becoming a doctor, had a good group of friends. Overall, pretty average. Maybe his parents fucked him up a little bit, but hey, everybody has issues. Oh yeah, one more thing, he was staring down the barrel of a gun. He didn’t know how the fuck he got involved in this, but it wasn’t looking good.

He was walking home after his shift and ok maybe he shouldn’t have taken a shortcut down an alley at 11 at night, but he was tired and he just wanted to get home as quickly as possible. He had his headphones in and was listening to The Clash when he heard a loud bang. Fuck. Was that a gunshot? No no don’t be stupid Lucas, you’re just being paranoid. But then he heard it again. Shit shit shit he thought to himself, breath picking up. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He knew there was rumours of rival gangs around Paris, but he’d never seen them up close. And oh no, why were the voices getting louder. Lucas tried to stay as silent as possible and backed himself up against a wall. As he was shuffling backwards he knocked over a can of beer and visibly cringed at both the loud sound it made and the warm, sticky liquid that was now covering his shoes. Fucking brilliant Lucas thought to himself, praying that nobody had heard. Clearly luck was not on his side because all of a sudden he was yanked away from the wall and pushed to the ground. He looked up and saw a huge guy staring down at him. In Lucas’s defence, he was quite small, but seriously? The guy must have been about 7 foot. There was no way in hell he could defend himself against this man. Three more faces came into his vision and Lucas’s eyes widened. He was so screwed.  
“Who the fuck are you” one of them spat.  
“I-I” Lucas stuttered.  
“He asked you a fucking question” a blonde one shouted as he kicked Lucas in the side.  
Lucas moaned in pain and curled himself into the foetal position.  
“You here to spy on us? Did Demaury send you?”  
“N-no! No I don’t know w-who that is. I s-swear” Lucas whimpered, curling up even more.  
“What do we do with him Rocky?” The third one asked, snarling down at the teenager.  
“You step away from him” A different voice said. Lucas hadn’t heard this one yet. It was smooth, yet it had a dangerous lilt to it.  
“Oh look, it’s the scum of the East side” the leader said, stepping away from Lucas.  
“I believe I gave you an order” the new voice rumbled.

Lucas didn’t know why he did it. He didn’t know what possessed him to look up from his place of safety. But he uncurled himself slightly and raised his head. When he did, his heart stopped in his chest. His lungs forgot how to work. His hands started to tremble and his eyes widened. He was staring into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a stormy gray, but looked as if they could have have golden flecks. They were lined by long dark lashes that cast gentle shadows across his skin. Even though they seemed cold and stony, there was a light behind them that made Lucas want to know more. Lucas didn’t know that one glance could make somebody feel something so strong and yet terrify him to his core at the same time. His hair flopped over his forehead, looking so wild and unruly as if he permanently run his hands through it in deep thought and concentration. His lips were pulled tight in a line but looked like they hid the most beautiful of smiles. His eyebrows were dark and furrowed, causing a slight frown that made Lucas’s stomach flip upside down. Something about this stranger intrigued Lucas and he just knew he had to know more. He was dark, powerful, dangerous. Every instinct inside Lucas told him to run, run and never look back. But Lucas’s body wouldn’t move. He was in awe of this stranger stood in front of him, and Lucas knew that he would follow him to the end of the earth without a doubt. Oh boy, he was in trouble.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Lucas is in trouble. Deep deep trouble. So why can’t he stop thinking about the boy with the stormy eyes?

Well, this turned out really well. All he wanted to do was spend a quiet night in front of the television. Was that too much to ask? Instead he was curled up on the floor, surrounded by people who looked like something out of a crime drama and he had a gun pointing to his face. Oh and the person holding the gun just happened to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He knew his life was pretty dull, but this wasn’t what he had in mind when he wished for a bit more excitement. 

Whilst Lucas was daydreaming about the handsome guy, he didn’t notice a full out fight going in around him. Once he snapped out of his thoughts, Lucas quickly uncurled himself and knelt to take in his surroundings. There were people on the floor, slurs being thrown about and he could hear the sounds of flesh meeting flesh. The panic started to set back in. Think rationally Lucas. The thugs are distracted, you can run away now. So Lucas managed to push himself up, his ribs groaning in protest.  
“Great” he muttered to himself, realising that they was a possibility it was broken, if not very badly bruised. He really couldn’t afford to go to the hospital right now. He managed to hobble away and break into a run away from the alley when someone grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back. He was thrown back to the ground and forced onto his knees. Lucas tried to twist to see who had grabbed him, but an arms wrapped around his neck and held his head in a lifted postion. Lucas winced at the whiplash but tried not to complain, his instincts telling him that his whining would not be tolerated. Lucas was forced to watch the fight play out. He saw the three thugs that beat him up slowly being beaten themselves. One was already down, the other two were losing. 

Lucas saw the beautiful stranger and watched him, slightly in awe. The black leather jacket was slightly oversized and hung off his tall slender frame. His long legs were covered by tight black jeans and ok maybe Lucas spent a bit too long looking at how tight they were around his ass. He was a teenage boy with raging hormones, it was an involuntary action even in his time of crisis. He had a sort of snarl on his face as he let punch after the punch rain down on his victim. 

A flash of silver caught the corner of Lucas’s eye and he turned slightly and saw a silver blade glinting. He gasped as the thug raised the knife and brought it down to slash the leaders back.  
“Boss!” A deep voice shouted, coming from the guy who was holding Lucas down.  
The handsome man turned quickly and deflected the knife that was coming his way. He kicked the guy in the knees and pushed him to the floor. He picked up the knife and pocketed it.  
“If you or your pathetic bunch of filth ever come near our territory again, I swear to God you’ll regret it. Now take that as a final warning” he growled, before kicking him one final time. Him and the two other scuttled away, clearly as terrified as Lucas felt.

Lucas gulped as the man turned around to face Lucas. His stormy eyes met Lucas’s baby blue, his pupils dilated in pure anger.  
“Good job Demaury”  
“You got them good sir” he heard, whispers getting lost amongst the bloody rushing through his head and the loud heartbeat drumming in his ears. So this was the ‘Demaury’ those thugs were asking him about. Wait. If the other gang were looking for him, then that meant- oh shit. Lucas was in trouble. What had he walked into?

The stranger took slow steps towards Lucas, looking like a lion eyeing up his prey. One of the guys yanked Lucas up to stand, Idris he think he heard his name being thrown about. Lucas was visibly trembling as the leader towered over him. All the softness and beauty Lucas had seen before was gone, all that was left was an ice cold stare. Lucas had never felt smaller than he did in that moment.  
“He’s seen your face boss” 

Lucas’s heart dropped to his stomach. He’d seen his face. That meant that him being alive put their identity at risk. That meant that he was more useful to them dead. That meant that-. No. No no no. Say something Lucas! Beg for your life! But no words would come out. He was defenceless, vulnerable, at the mercy of this intimidating stranger who for some reason made Lucas’s heart stop. All he could hear was his shallow breaths as he felt himself slowly drowning, sinking to the bottom of the ocean with a heavy feeling settling on his chest.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Lucas is still alive. For now. But what does HE want with him and is time running out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut mecs! I know the story is a slow build, but I promise the good bits are coming soon! I just don’t want to rush into it too quickly and miss the build up and the little details that are so important!

As it turned out, they didn’t kill Lucas. Not yet anyway. Instead they yanked him up and dragged him away. The other guys were all a lot taller than Lucas and could take bigger strides, so Lucas was stumbling over his own feet trying to keep up with them, otherwise they would have to literally drag him across the pavement. They pushed him into the back of a very nice car and told him to shut up and sit still. He supposed he should be grateful they didn’t tie him up or anything. As Lucas sank into the seat, he noticed just how nice this car really was. It had plush leather seats and a sleek black interior. This was not the type of car he expected a gang leader to have, but maybe he was more of a mafia businessman than a common gang leader. Somehow, that didn’t make Lucas feel any better.

Lucas felt movement next to him and sharply twisted his head to check for the threat. His eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw _him_ sliding into the seat next to him. He looked even better up close. SNAP OUT OF IT LUCAS. He screamed to himself, willing himself to stop fantasising about a guy who could be plotting his death this second. The man was tapping away on his phone, not seeming at all concerned that he had a teenager in the back of his car who he was essentially kidnapping. He looked like he’d done this before. Shit.

“E-excuse me” Lucas managed to stutter out, his hands shaking with nerves.  
They all completely ignored him, acting as if he hadn’t even spoken.  
“Can I please go home now?” Lucas whispered, praying they would just let him go.  
“How far until we get there Sof” the stranger asked one of the two men in the front seats.  
“I’d say five minutes or so Sir”  
“W-where are you taking m-me”  
“You’ll see” was the only reply Lucas got.

About seven minutes later, (yes Lucas was counting the seconds), the car pulled to a stop outside a very nice set of apartments. They were the kind that Lucas and Yann used to walk past and stare at in wonder. The kind that looked like it was from a tv advert. The kind Lucas could only dream of. Lucas’s door opened and he was interrupted from his daydreaming once again. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the car. He was forced up the steps and was surrounded by the two guys behind and Demaury in front. He followed them up into the apartment and his eyes widened when they stepped inside. It was beautiful. It was clearly the penthouse apartment and everything was sleek and smooth. The kitchen top was made of marble, the tv screen filled an entire wall and the view overlooked the whole of Paris. There was even a piano in the corner. Lucas just stared in amazement, his fear and panic disappearing for a split second.

“We’ll be off then boss”  
“Tomorrow morning, eight o clock Idris”  
“Are you sure you can take care of the kid yourself Eli?”  
“Yes Sofi, all will be taken care of”  
Eli. So that must be his name. But what was it short for? Elias? Elijah? Lucas was getting more intrigued the more he found out about the mysterious stranger. Although he knew he should be terrified, there was something oddly comforting about him. Despite his icy glare and cold demeanour, Lucas sensed a sort of warmth that radiated from him. He didn’t feel scared like he should. He felt… safe. He barely noted that the two were alone, before he opened his mouth.  
“What am I doing here?” Nothing.  
“What are you going to do with me?” Nothing.  
“Are you going to kill me?” Still nothing. This was getting ridiculous.  
The stranger turned around and turned his eyes to Lucas.  
“The fridge is there, help yourself to whatever you want. The bedroom is the second door to your left, go sleep if you want. I’ll be back shortly, I have some business to attend to”  
Without saying anything else, he walked out the door and clicked the lock. What the hell just happened? Lucas felt his legs begin to give way so he fell backwards into the sofa. In the space of two hours, his whole life had just changed. One moment he was a normal kid on his way home, ready for a night in of binging tv and eating ice cream. The next moment, he’s in a penthouse apartment that looks like some sort of celebrity should be living here, he was mixed up in some sort of gang war, and to top it off, he was sharing an apartment with the most beautiful man he had ever seen, who may or may not want to kill him.

Lucas’s eyes flitted to the closed door one final time as his mind focused back onto the person who had just walked out of the door.  
_Who are you? And what do you want with me?_


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has the chance to escape, but will he succeed?

Lucas’s eyes fluttered open, squinting at the bright light that was assaulting him. He scrambled around for his phone, grabbing it and unlocking the screen. It was still quite early. He could sleep for a few more hours before forcing himself out of bed. He sighed in contentment and snuggled back down into the silk sheets. Wait. Silk sheets? Since when had he owned silk sheets. And coming to think of it, his bed wasn’t this big. What the-  
“SHIT!” He cried out, jumping up in the bed. It all came flooding back to him, the memories of last night. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the sofa, his eyes too heavy, his body too emotionally and physically exhausted to even think of moving. 

Lucas tried to think over everything he knew. It was nine o clock in the morning. He was in this Eli guys flat. He didn’t know where he was or what he was supposed to do. He scanned the room looking for his clothes and saw a folded pile in the corner. He walked over to them and picked up the piece of paper on top.  
Wear these. Yours are in the wash.  
Lucas sighed in frustration. Great. These guys even took his fucking clothes. He shrugged on the sweatpants and the hoodie that was way too big for him and slipped his trainers on. He crept out of the bedroom, keeping his eyes open for any sign of danger. There didn’t seem to be anybody around.  
“H-hello?” No reply.  
Ok, so maybe his luck was changing. If nobody was here, that meant nobody could stop him leaving. He took one last look at the apartment before opening the front door. It was unlocked.  
“Considering they’re meant to be members of some elite gang or whatever, they’re not very smart” Lucas mumbled to himself, shaking his head at the stupidity of the men. He ran downstairs and out the flats, eyes scanning for any sign of the gang members waiting to grab him. He managed to hail a taxi and hopped inside.  
“Excuse me, you couldn’t tell me where we are could you?”  
The taxi driver listed of the address and Lucas instructed him on where he wanted to go. He sunk back into the seat and just thought about what had happened since last night. It felt like years since he walked down that alley, in reality it had only been just over 12 hours. Lucas scrolled through his phone absentmindedly, barely noting that he had a text from Mika asking why he didn’t come home last night and a few missed messages from the group chat with the boys. Before he knew it, the car had pulled up outside his apartment and he paid the driver and went inside.

Lucas had barely been home 2 hours before he heard a knock on the door.  
“Mika. Mika. Mika can you get it” Nothing.  
“Putain” he muttered under his breath, pushing himself to stand. He trudged over to the door and yanked it open.  
“What do you wan-“ Fuck. Lucas was face to face with the one person he really wished he wasn’t. Lucas felt sick to his stomach. He was really in for it now.  
“And what exactly do you think you’re doing?”


	5. Authors Note - Please read! :)

Hey mecs! I’ll delete this note soon don’t worry, its just a quick update from me! This fic has been doing so well already and I literally never expected it to blow up as much as it has! I’m so appreciative of you guys and all the support you’ve given me! The nice comments truly make my day and inspire me to write more! 

I just want to know if you guys have any requests for future chapters or future stories that you would want to see? I’ve already plotted out the main story so I know what’s going to happen in each chapter, but it would be nice if you guys gave some ideas for little scenes or moments or stuff that you would like to happen? They don’t even have to be related to this story, they can be from my other series aswell! Feel free to message me, comment on here or pop over to my tumblr @eluhasmyheart and send in a request over there. I know sometimes it’s nicer to be able to talk to people anonymously (I do it all the time!)

Last but not least, it would be absolutely amazing if you could all show your support on my tumblr aswell. That’s where the majority of my prompts and requests come from so it would mean the world to me if you could go like and share the story over on that platform as well! I’m also up for a chat over there and I absolutely love interacting with you guys! I love chatting about random stuff and fic related stuff to. It’s just great to get to know you all a bit better :)

Just want to say, I love you all so so much and you’re all incredible. Je t’aime mon mecs <3


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott’s knocking at the door, but what does he want from Lucas?

As if he thought his day couldn’t get any worse.  
“How the fuck did you get my address?” Lucas said in a loud whisper, wary of Mika, knowing his flat mate was in his room.  
“It wasn’t hard. Now, care to explain why you left the apartment when I specifically told you to stay?”  
“Because you’re a fucking psycho?!” Lucas shouted, raising his voice now. He wasn’t scared anymore, he was just fed up of the events of the last few days.  
“True. But not the point” he said as he stepped inside Lucas’s apartment.  
“What are you going to go now? Kidnap me again? Make me beg for my life?” Lucas hissed, starting to get angry.  
“No. I need to protect you now, your life is in danger”  
“Yeah. By you. You and your stupid gang. I was perfectly fine until you decided to turn up”  
“Oh. You were, were you? Maybe we should have left you to those creeps and let them kick you around a bit more?” He said, a cocky smirk on his face. This guy was infuriating!  
“Well it’s your fault they targeted me anyway! Demaury right, that’s you? Stupid name by the way” Lucas mumbled.  
“Eliott. I’m Eliott” he said, his stormy eyes staring at Lucas with an intensity he hadn’t seen before. Lucas forgot everything for a moment and just let himself get caught in those eyes. He quickly recollected himself and managed to stutter out a response.  
“Well, Eliott, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but I don’t like you very much. It would be great if you could leave me alone now and you and your little gang can go play mob Boss somewhere else”  
“The thing is Lucas, I don’t really care if you like me or not because that’s not my job. My job is to protect your ass from those nasty pieces of work who decided to make you their new plaything” Lucas’s knees almost buckled with the way Eliott said his name. It sounded so different coming from his mouth, like he’d taken the time to pronounce every single letter. Lucas shook his head, stop getting distracted Lucas! He’s a literal psychopath.  
“W-well I don’t want your help. So kindly fuck off now” Lucas said as he tried to slam the door on his face. Eliott stuck his foot in the door and leans against the doorway.  
“Of course you’re being difficult right now, what else did I expect from a self righteous twat like you” Lucas muttered under his breath, starting to feel uncomfortable now. It wasn’t even Eliott anymore, it was his own head. He was getting far too interested in the guy in front of him who just happened to look like he’d been sculpted by a God or something. Because seriously, who looks that good? And Lucas knew he was no good, he literally kidnapped him for goodness sake. But there was something about him. Something drew him to Eliott and it made Lucas’s heart race.

“Look Lucas, I know this isn’t ideal, but it’s the way things are now. I’ve got people scheduled to keep watch outside your apartment at all times, you can’t talk to-“  
“Wait what?!” Lucas shouted, ridicule crossing his face. “You seriously have people camped outside my house like I’m some kind of fucking criminal? Nope, not happening”  
“I’m afraid you don’t really have much of a choice Lucas”  
“You can get out of my life right now. What gives you the right to tell me who I can and can’t talk to. You don’t get to come in here and mess up my life looking like some fucking Greek God and order me about and-“ Oh shit. Did he really just say that? WHAT THE FUCK LUCAS. His cheeks blushed a bright red and he looked up nervously at Eliott. He didn’t say anything, but a smirk was plastered on his face and his eyes were staring intently at the young boy.  
“Ok Lucas, I’ll leave now. But I’ll be in touch” Eliott said, winking as he turned around and walked downstairs.  
“B-but I w-what j- URGH!” Lucas spluttered out, struggling to even get a word out. Why couldn’t he seem to talk around Eliott. And why did he have to boost his ego even more I mean come on. And now he had Eliott’s little minions watching him 24/7, brilliant.  
“Could my life get any worse” Lucas sighed dramatically as he slid down the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest.

He didn’t have a clue what was coming for him.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas wants to get drunk to take his mind off Eliott. But Eliott has something else in mind and Lucas knows exactly what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The dramas building up! I can’t wait for what’s coming next and I hope you guys are excited too! :)

It had been a week since THAT incident. Lucas had never considered himself the paranoid type, but ever since Eliott had told him that he’d have people watching him all the time, Lucas felt constantly on edge. Every time he walked to the bus stop, he could swear he saw glimpses of a black car that seemed to follow him around every corner. Across the street, he’d catch a glimpse of a familiar black leather jacket, but then when he focused it was gone. When he was at home, he swears there’s somebody lurking outside his apartment even though he can’t see anybody from his window. It made him feel on edge and Lucas didn’t like it. It had even got to a point where he thought there was a secret camera hidden in the bookcase or something. He was searching for over an hour, scanning every inch of the apartment before he stopped himself and realised how ridiculous he was being. He was an almost grown adult man, searching his apartment like some sort of paranoid victim out of a cringey spy movie.  
“Fuck this, I need a night off” Lucas said to himself, throwing all caution to the wind.  
He pulled his phone out and loaded up the group chat.

Le Gang  
Lulu – Guys, I’m in serious need of a night out  
Yann – he lives!  
Arthur – we thought someone had kidnapped you and was holding you for ransom  
Lulu – why didn’t you ring the police, I could have been in real danger  
Baz – I don’t want to get involved in some weird mafia war, I’m too pretty to die  
Arthur – that’s the least of your worries Baz  
Yann – anyway a night out sounds good  
Lulu – I need to get absolutely off my face  
Baz – that is the best idea you’ve had all year Lulu  
Arthur – Friday night?  
Yann – predrinks at mine?  
Lulu – I’m down  
Arthur – sounds good to me  
Baz – I’m so going to get laid  
Lulu – You’d need a miracle for that to happen mec  
Yann – even Lucas has more game than you Baz  
Arthur – we’ll find you somebody nice  
Baz – you’re all nasty, I don’t even know why we’re friends  
Lulu – love you 

Lucas laughed as he shut his phone. He loved his friends he really did. And he really needed to get drunk. Like proper drunk. He wanted to be able to forget all this shit that had happened. And he also needed to get Eliott out of his head. He was bad news. Lucas sighed and glanced towards his window. He could have sworn he saw movement.  
“You’re going insane now Lucas” he muttered to himself as he turned over and fell asleep.

Friday night finally rolled around after a long week of catching up on assignments, being bored out of his mind and checking over his shoulder every 15 seconds to check nobody was following him. All in all it was a great week. The boys had had predrinks at Yann’s and were pleasantly tipsy. Not enough to be out of control but enough to feel the warm buzz that ran through their bodies. The four boys entered the club and were immediately swallowed up by hundreds of people. Lucas had no idea there were this many people here, but he really didn’t mind. It gave him a chance to completely let loose and forget about HIM. Him and Yann went to the bar to get the first round of drinks in. They got a beer each and eight shots of vodka and tequila. They were going to let loose tonight.  
“Cheers boys!” Arthur shouted.  
“VODKA!” Lucas screamed as they clinked their glasses and downed the shots. He welcomed the pleasant burn in the back of his throat. He immediately picked up another and swallowed, smiling as he felt the warmth start to pool in his stomach. Fuck, he needed this.

About an hour later and about 12 shots, Lucas was really feeling the benefit. A warmth was spreading throughout his body, and his mind was slightly fuzzy. The neon lights all blurred into one and he marvelled at how they could be so blinding yet soothing at the same time. It reminded him of when he was little and he would curl underneath the covers and flash his torch from different angles. It used to drown out the shouting and the crying. It made him feel safe, like he was the only one in the room.

“Lucas. Lucas. Lucas!” Yann shouted, trying to get his attention.  
“Huh what?” He said, snapping out of his daze, shaking his head to clear the haze from his eyes.  
“Dance. We’re going to dance, you coming?”  
“Hell yes!”  
Yann yanked his arm and dragged him to the centre of the dance floor. Arthur was gently bobbing along, chatting to some people from school who had the same idea as the boys.  
“Where’s Baz?” Lucas shouted over the music, realising his voice would be hoarse in the morning. Yann pointed to the corner where Baz was pushed up against a wall, kissing some random girl.  
“Get in there Baz. You’ve pulled!” Lucas shouted, losing all control of his inhibitions. He was a completely different person when he was drunk, more carefree and less uptight. Him and Yann started throwing themselves around, not caring what they looked like. He let the music fill his ears, closed his eyes and just let go. He let his body move naturally, going with the flow of the rhythm. He rocked forwards and back, throwing his hands up in the air.

His actions were halted when he felt a breath on his ear.  
“Hey handsome”  
Lucas quickly whipped around and found himself face to face with a beautiful stranger. He was tall, had dark hair and dark eyes. He looked into them and could see his reflection, his tousled hair and glassy eyes. He was conventionally attractive and for some reason had some sort of interest in Lucas. But who was he to deny the attention of an attractive man?  
“Hey yourself. How can I help you?” Lucas smirked, taking a step closer to the man.  
“I was just wondering what a pretty boy like you was doing here alone”  
“Nobody caught my eye”  
“What, even now?” He whispered, voice rough in his ear.  
“Hmm, maybe someone has caught my attention” Lucas flirted back, blinking up at the stranger.  
“Whoever he is, he’s a lucky guy”  
“Yeah he is” Lucas winked as he turned around. He pressed his back against the stranger and started to dance. He glanced over his shoulder and was proud to see that the older guys eyes had turned almost completely black, his pupils dilated. He put his hands on Lucas’s small waist and moved his hips in time with Lucas. Their dancing was messy and simple, but the alcohol pumping through Lucas’s veins refused to allow him to think straight. All he knew was that he was having a good time and this guy was a good distraction.

He didn’t know how long him and Aidan? He thinks that’s his name, were dancing for, but Lucas felt an intense burning on the back of his head. It was almost as if someone had pushed a firey hot poker into his neck and was twisting it constantly. He turned around and scanned across the room to try and find the source of the burn. All he could see was people dancing, shadows filling the night. 

Until he saw him. Time seemed to stand still. The movement around him slowed. The hands on his waist suddenly became feather light. The lights faded away until they were just colours blurring around him. His eyes met the stormy night sky. Although he was metres away, Lucas had never seen him so clearly. His ruffled hair stood up at all angles and flopped over his forehead. His eyebrows were furrowed in complete concentration. His eyes were like lasers, stalking his every move. His jaw was clenched, just like his fists. His hunched shoulders left his jacket crease over his tense muscles. His stance was ready to attack, like a predator hunting its prey. And his lips. His lips were slightly open, tongue licking around the bottom, wetting them. They were plump and red, almost calling out for Lucas’s attention. It was like there was only him and Eliott in the world. In the universe. They were opposites, fire and ice, destined to meet and cause a collision. Everything else has faded to nothing. Their force was magnetic, pulling them together on a subatomic level. Lucas had never felt like this before. Like he would drop dead if Eliott’s eyes stopped watching his every move. He breathed in heavily, his lungs seeming to burst out of his chest. Thump, thump, thump. His breaths were shallow and forced, yet he felt like he could breathe for the first time in years. 

All of a sudden his vision blurred and the sounds ambushed his ears. The loud bass music continued its attack on his brain and it was as if time hadn’t stopped. Everything carried on, completely oblivious to the moment he and Eliott had just shared. He let his ears and eyes adjust, coming back into focus. But never once losing eye contact with Eliott across the room. Lucas heard the song lyrics and he knew what he had to do.  
“I’m giving up, I’m giving up on love”  
He plastered himself against the guy behind him, dancing like he was before. But this time, he imagined it was Eliott. Let his body go and showed off. He knew he was affecting Eliott. He could tell by the way his eyes dilated, the way they seemed to turn hungry. He rocked back against Aidan and grinded their hips together. He could sense the anger flaring up in Eliott, almost as if they were his own emotions. Good, he thought to himself. I hope it makes you feel something. Desperation, want, helplessness. I want you to feel how you make me feel. I want you to want me. I want you to want me the way I want you.

Lucas barely noticed the loss of contact on his hips before he felt a gasp to his side. Aidan was being slammed against the wall, back making a sickening thud. His eyes were wide in fright, hands shaking. Strong arms were holding him there, veins pulsing against the skin.  
“Back off. He’s mine” Eliott growled, letting go of the stranger and watching him run away in fear. 

Lucas stood there, shock evident in his face. Did Eliott just- did he just-. His thoughts were interrupted by hands ghosting over his waist. But this time they were calloused, rough, covered by rings. The cold metal soothes his flushed skin stretched over his hipbones. The grip was firm, possessive. Lucas’s back was flush against Eliott’s chest. His strong arms covering Lucas’s swaying to the rhythm. His hot breath tickled Lucas’s collarbone, damp and heavy. His eyes were jet black, not a stormy blue in sight. His demeanour was electric, lighting up a spark inside Lucas. His heart constricted and he forgot how to breathe. He was overcome by a sense of want, of need, of lust. There was something about the way Eliott was looking at him. Looking at him like he was his prize, the only thing that mattered in the world. His desire was animalistic, raw and passionate. And Lucas had never wanted anybody more than he did in that second. He wanted to feel Eliott’s rough hands against his, pinning him down. He wanted those lips to devour his. He wanted that stubble to brush his cheek and leave a mark. He wanted to be owned. He wanted to be needed. For the first time in his life, Lucas felt complete, like this is what his whole existence had been leading up to. He turned around in Eliott’s arms and leant up, warmth filling every bone in his body.

Then emptiness. Cold. Numbness. Lucas blinked his eyes open and was met with the same eyes he wanted to see. But they were getting further away. Eliott was walking away from him, leaving him alone. He glanced at Lucas one more time before turning and walking out the door. The younger boy stumbled on the spot, his body in pure shock at what had just happened. Lucas thought he had felt empty before, but that was nothing compared to this. He felt like his heart had been torn from his chest. He could feel claws tearing up his gut. His soul was crushed beneath the ocean, water filling his lungs and clawing at his throat. He stood in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by dancing people. But they didn’t matter to him. He was alone. Alone.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas goes to see Eliott to end this once and for all, but how will it go down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there’s some light smut at the end. It’s not too graphic and doesn’t go into the actual sex, but please skip it if it makes you uncomfortable :)

He couldn’t believe it. Had Eliott seriously just done that? He had dangled something in front of him and then torn it away as soon as Lucas got close. He had never felt like this before. He was furious. Everything was building up inside him. The anger, the lust, the heartbreak. So much had happened in such a short amount of time and Lucas was like a bomb, just waiting to explode. 

He was still stood in the middle of the dance floor, the people suddenly seeming suffocating. He shoved past everybody, trying to find his friends. He couldn’t see them anywhere. He had decided to get completely off his face. He was going to drink as much as possible to drown out the picture of Eliott. He needed to get rid of the feeling of the hands on his skin and the intense gaze burning into his own. Everything felt wrong and the only way to make it right was to forget. He was already pleasantly tipsy, but not enough to dull out the pain he was feeling inside. His heart felt tight inside his chest, like it was being pulled in different directions. There was a heaviness settling there and the pressure was starting to make him uncomfortable. He knew he was bordering on having an anxiety attack, but he managed to control himself. Deep breaths Lucas come on, it’s not that bad. Just breathe.

Once he got his breathing under control, he took in his surroundings. He saw a shadow in the corner of his vision and he whipped his head around. He saw a familiar face and before he knew it, his legs were taking him towards the guy.  
“Sofiane, right?” Lucas questioned, looking up at the taller guy.  
“Yeah I guess, that’s me”  
“You’re one of Eliott’s minions aren’t you”  
“I prefer friend but sure”  
“Please don’t try to convince me he cares about anybody other than himself” Lucas scoffed, rolling his eyes at the thought of someone like Eliott having friends.  
“Anyway, that’s not important. I know you’ve been sent to spy on me”  
“N-no that’s-“  
“It’s fine, not your fault I know. Although dude, it’s pretty creepy”  
Sofiane was starting to look a bit uncomfortable now. He wasn’t as harsh as Idris or Eliott, he seemed softer and seemed like a genuinely nice person. Lucas liked him. He was gentle whenever he dragged Lucas away and he made sure that his grip was never too tight. Idris and Eliott didn’t seem to take the same concern.  
“I need you to take me to Eliott” Lucas blurted out, sick of the beating around the bush.  
“I can’t do that I’m afraid”  
“What do you mean? I need to fucking talk to him” he was getting really angry now.  
“He said not to let you-“  
“Take. Me. To. Him. Now” Lucas spat out. He was fuming. He was sick of the control Eliott had over him. He was sick of feeling like shit. He was sick of being fucked around by some guy who thinks he has the world in the palm of his hand. He was going to end this once and for all.  
Sofiane just nodded, realising that Lucas wasn’t going to stop and if he didn’t take him to Eliott then he’d just find his own way there anyway.

Lucas was sat in the back of the sleek car that he’d been kidnapped in that first night. How the times had changed. He was voluntarily going to Eliott’s apartment now. Never thought he’d see the day. His leg was bouncing up and down, he wasn’t sure if it was from nerves or anger. It was probably a mixture of both. Lucas was generally a quiet, anxious person who tried not to get involved in any sort of conflict. But if something wound him up then he became this tiny ball of anger and nothing could stop him. He had a very short, fiery temper and could spit venom if necessary. Tonight was one of those nights. He wasn’t afraid, not anymore.

The car pulled up at the apartment and Lucas took a deep breath in the back. This was it. He was finally going to get some answers. There were so many thoughts racing through his mind. Would Eliott even be there? What would he say? Should he be scared? They were all blurring into one massive mess and Lucas knew if he didn’t stop soon then he’d start spiralling and end up either having a mental breakdown or start punching someone. Preferably Eliott. He took a few deep breaths before opening the car door. He stood onto his shaky legs, trying to steady them. He took slow strides up to the door, clicking his knuckles nervously. As he stood there, he took a deep breath and reminded himself why he was here. That asshole had left him, teased him. He’d preyed on his feelings and vulnerability and then abandoned him straight after. He’d messed up his entire life and acted as if he had the right to. He could feel the anger returning, igniting a spark inside him. Pumped up on adrenaline, he knocked on the door and waited. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He considered that maybe Eliott wasn’t home and got ready to leave but then Lucas heard movement from inside.  
“Right, that’s it” Lucas whispered, fury filling his veins.  
“Open this fucking door right this second Eliott” He shouted, banging on the door with his fists.  
“I know you’re in there, open it now” he continued, slamming his hands on the doorframe with such power.  
“Get your ass out here now or I swear to God I’ll break it down myself” He screamed, getting ready to kick the door in.

He was interrupted by the creaking of the door and he looked up to see Eliott stood there. Shirtless. He had no fucking shirt on. Lucas tried not to get distracted by the way his pale skin stretched over his abs, toned and looking like he’d been cut from marble. His arms seemed tense as he leant against the doorframe, a small smirk crossing his lips.  
“I’d like to see you try” he taunted, smirking once more.  
“We need to talk” Lucas said, his tone showing how he truly felt.  
“My pleasure” Eliott said, stepping aside to let the smaller boy in.

“What do you want, I’m actually a bit busy at the moment”  
“Busy? What, too busy being a fucking asshole and fucking everything up?”  
“What are you talking about?” Eliott asked, looking genuinely confused.  
“Are you kidding me?! You fucking led me on at the club and then just left me like I didn’t even exist!”  
“It’s not my fault you’re obsessed and madly in love with me” Eliott said matter of factly, shrugging his head.  
“Obsessed with you? You’ve got to be joking. You’re the one following me around and ordering your amateur group of bootlickers to follow me around so you can live out your own messed up fantasy of being like Al Capone”  
“Now now Lulu, that was strictly business” Eliott mocked, trying to get a reaction out of him.  
“Don’t fucking call me that, I’m not some kid you can just treat like crap!”  
“Well if you’re going to act like a kid then I’ll treat you like one. I told you not to talk to your friends and I told you to stay inside, yet you decided to disobey me!” Eliott said, starting to get irritated himself.  
“Disobey you?! I’m not some fucking slave that you can keep locked up in your flat. I refuse to spend my life surrounded by guards and an arrogant prat telling me what I can and can’t do!” Lucas screamed as he shoved Eliott. The older boy stumbled as hands pushed against his chest and forced him backwards. He had reached the point where he was turning hysterical because of all the emotions building up inside him.  
“If you hadn’t have caused so much trouble then none of this would have happened!” Eliott retaliated, towering over Lucas.  
“So end it then! Put a fucking bullet in my head, get your gang to beat me up or whatever other messed up shit you want to torture me with. If you’re going to kill me then fucking man up and get it over with! I refuse to be someone’s property, especially yours” The younger boy shouted, voice shaking with anger and going hoarse with overuse. His voice was laced with disdain, everything boiling up inside him. He was on the edge of something and he didn’t like where this was heading. 

Before he knew it, he was being slammed into wall and he felt a sharp pain shoot up his back. But Lucas barely had time to register it before Eliott slammed his lips against Lucas’s. It wasn’t sweet or gentle, it was messy and angry. Full of lips and teeth clashing, tongues fighting for dominance. It was filled with passion and fury, like two flames wrapping around eachother and engulfing everything that stood in their path. Lucas moaned loudly, his cries being swallowed by Eliott’s mouth. He tangled his fingers in Eliott’s hair, yanking on it sharply. Eliott gasped into his mouth and Lucas took the opportunity to deepen the kiss even more. He continued to pull on Eliott’s hair, fingers massaging his scalp as he felt Eliott press even closer against him. The older boy moved away from his lips and moved towards his neck. He left hot, wet kisses at the bottom of his ear and moved down to where his neck met his collar bone. Lucas moaned out loud as he felt teeth pierce the skin. A sharp feeling rushed from his neck but was immediately soothed by his tongue running over the mark. Lucas closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over him. This was what he wanted. He knew it now. This was what he had spent his life waiting for. This passion, this need, this pure animalistic want and desire for another human being. It felt right, they fit together perfectly. Lucas had never believed in soulmates, but if you asked him right now, he would consider changing his mind because this felt pretty perfect to him.  
“You’re mine, you belong to me” Eliott whispered into Lucas’s neck as he grazed his teeth over the hickey he had left there.  
“Fuck” Lucas cried out, too far gone to even think about the consequences. All he knew was that he needed Eliott right now and he would think of the rationality tomorrow morning.  
“When I saw you with that guy in the club, I just wanted to break his neck for even looking at you. The way he was touching you, only I’m allowed to do that. You belong with me” Eliott growled, marking up Lucas’s neck even more.  
“Show me then, what are you waiting for?” Lucas managed to say, voice trembling with desire and need.  
Eliott’s eyes darkened as he lifted his head from Lucas’s neck. The two just stared at eachother, both panting heavily, pupils dilated until their eyes were liquid pools of black. Eliott surged his lips back to Lucas’s and connected then again. Eliott ran his hands down Lucas’s back and grabbed his ass in his hands. He hoisted the smaller boy up and instinctively, Lucas wrapped his legs around Eliott’s waist. Lucas tightened his legs as Eliott started to move, their lips never once leaving eachothers. Eliott carried Lucas through the apartment, hands tight on Lucas’s hips. Lucas wrapped his arms around Eliott’s neck, swallowing his moans. Eliott stumbled into the bedroom and threw Lucas onto the bed. He kicked his foot out behind him so that the only sound that could be heard throughout the apartment was the heavy slam of the bedroom door.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas wakes up in Eliott’s bed, but will he follow his heart or his head? His mind tells him to run, but his heart is telling him to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Sorry for the huuuuuge break, please don’t be too annoyed with me! I’ve been listening to you all and thank you all so much for the positive comments and support you’ve given me! It’s been a tough few months, but hopefully I’m back for good now! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I’m not too sure how I feel about it, but please let me know! Love you all :) x

Lucas’s eyelids fluttered as they tried to adjust to the blinding light shining in through the window. He moaned slightly as his muscles protested at the movement. He could feel a dull, yet pleasant ache spreading through his body as he rolled onto his side. His head was resting on something warm and solid. Lucas snuggled closer into the source of warmth before his brain started to process the movement. His bed didn’t feel like this. His bed had scratchy sheets, these sheets were silky and comfortable. And when did his pillow get so hard? Suddenly last nights events flashed before his eyes and he sat up abruptly. Eyes wide open, Lucas panicked as he saw it. Eliott Demaury was in his bed. Well technically he was in Elliott’s bed, but still. Oh God. He’d slept with him. The man who tried to kill him, he got in a bed with him. Lucas’s brain was running so fast that he didn’t even notice Eliott’s eyes open and him sit up slowly. It wasn’t until Eliott touched his arm that Lucas snapped back to reality. Lucas’s eyes met Eliott’s concerned ones, and Lucas fell right back into the trap.

“Lucas? Are you ok?”  
“N-no y-you shouldn’t, I shouldn’t be-“  
“Hey, hey, shh”  
“No. No! What’s- I can’t-“ Lucas was panicking now, he didn’t know what was happening. The past few days had been so intense that he’d lost himself along the way. And now he was falling in love with some guy who could potentially kill him or hurt him at least. He was far away from home, but he’d never felt safer and that just confused him even more. His brain was begging him to run away and protect himself, but his heart was anchoring Lucas to the bed and into Eliott’s arms.  
“Breathe Lucas, please. You’re having a panic attack. Breathe with me. In and out. That’s it”  
Lucas felt like he was a boat in a storm. The waves were swallowing him, 10 feet high and dangerous. But in the distance, there was the lighthouse. The light was guiding him away, away from the storm and suddenly he felt safe.

A few minutes later, Lucas could breathe normally again. He didn’t know at what point he ended up in Eliott’s lap, held in his arms, but he soon got off and put some distance between the two of them. He looked up and met Eliott’s eyes and was shocked to see sadness? Disappointment? Hurt that Lucas had moved away? Lucas was good at reading people, but Eliott was a mystery to him. One moment, it was as if he could read those eyes as easily as a book, other times it was like a wall was up, he had a mask on. The only thing Lucas knew was that he had to solve the enigma that was Eliott. Even if it killed him.

“Are you ok?” The older boy asked gently.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m ok. I get like that sometimes, sorry” Lucas apologised.  
“No no, don’t apologise. You have every right to be worried. It’s not every day something like this happens”  
“Why are you being so nice to me?” The smaller boy asked, genuine confusion in his voice.  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Eliott asked, acting as if it was obvious.  
“No”  
Eliott took a deep breath in and started to speak.  
“No matter how much I try to stop it. No matter how much I try to distract myself, all there is you. Since I first saw you getting your ass kicked by those idiots, you changed me Lucas. Every time I close my eyes, I see you. Every time I stop, I think about you. Don’t ask me why because I can’t tell you. But all I know is that I’m not letting you go, not ever again. Tell me you feel the same, tell me you feel it too”  
Lucas saw it then, saw what he hadn’t before. The vulnerability. The yearning for attention and love. The effects of heartbreak, abandonment and loss. Everything Lucas saw in his own eyes, he saw in Eliott’s. And suddenly Lucas knew. He felt exactly the same and there was no use trying to deny or prevent it anymore.  
“I feel it too. I’m falling for you Eliott Demaury and I’ve tried to resist it. Because I know deep down that I want you, I need you, but we’re from different worlds”  
“We can work, well make it work” Eliott says, grabbing Lucas’s hands and holding them tight.  
“But you’re you, and I’m me” Lucas whispers, his own insecurity shining through. Despite Eliott’s obvious flaws, he was so himself. He was confident, beautiful, witty and brave. What was Lucas? Plain, no real family, nothing to prove he amounted to anything.  
“And what exactly does that mean?”  
“You’re some mafia boss leader. I don’t even know what you are. But you’re powerful and strong and brave and so beautiful, then there’s me. You could have anyone Eliott, I’m just a joke” Lucas rushes out, a tear slipping down his cheek. He was his own saboteur. He had Eliott, willing in front of him, yet his brain was still coming up with excuses.  
“But I want you” Eliott whispered, cupping Lucas’s cheek.  
“I want all of you. Your beautiful eyes, you’re floppy hair that makes you look like a hedgehog, your passion. You’re the only person who’s ever stood up to me Lucas. You’re so brave and beautiful too, you just don’t see it. But I’ll make you, I swear I will. I’ll protect you always, even if that means from yourself”  
And Lucas didn’t feel afraid anymore. He threw himself at Eliott and kissed him. Every emotion, every feeling, every word left unsaid was poured into the kiss. The world melted around them until it was just them. Just Eliott. The way it was meant to be.

A few hours later, Lucas had his head resting on Eliott’s chest, tucked into his side. He was tracing patterns on his stomach, happy for the first time in a while.  
“What do you do?” Lucas asked, breaking the silence.  
“Huh?”  
“Like what does your gang do. Do you smuggle drugs and guns, or kill, or what? I still don’t actually know what you do”  
Eliott chuckled and pulled Lucas further into his side.  
“No we don’t do any of that. Well we sometimes sell weed, but nothing other than that. And no Lucas, we don’t kill people. Well not unless they need to be. I have lots of businesses, clubs, restaurants, stuff like that which keep me busy. I guess I keep watch over this side of Paris, make sure that there aren’t any bad people hurting others”  
“So you’re like a superhero then, like batman” Lucas asked, a smirk playing in his lips.  
“Yes Lucas, I’m like batman” Eliott laughed, rolling them over so Lucas was on top of him.  
“Why’d you join the gang? Was there like an initiation or did you end up in it because you saw something, like I did?”  
Eliott’s eyes darkened, pain and distress clouding them.  
“Eli, Eli what’s wrong? Did I say something?” Lucas asked, worry in his voice.  
“No no, I-It just hurts still. It hurts to think about her. About my sister. She always said I liked trouble, said I was a magnet for it even though I tried to avoid it. She never turned me away though, never thought any different of me. Always helped me whenever I needed her”  
“She sounds nice, I think I’d like her”  
“Yeah, she would have liked you. Always wanted me to settle down”  
“Wanted?” Lucas asked, confused.  
“She-she was shot. Murdered by a gang on the other side of Paris. Wrong time, wrong place. But I never got to say goodbye. She had so much going for her. She was beautiful, smart, kind. Everybody loved her. I loved her more than anything. Ever since we were little, she was my best friend. And then she was taken from me. By some thugs who thought it was better to shoot first and ask questions later. She died for nothing Lucas, nothing! So I swore to stop them. To stop anyone else feeling that pain, that agony that I felt”  
“Eliott, I’m so so sorry, I had no idea” Lucas whispered, a tear dripping down his cheek.  
“I don’t kill people Lucas. We only resort to that if they’re a danger to lots of people. I couldn’t do that to the families. I’m not a monster, I couldn’t-”  
“Shh, I know, I know, it’s ok” Lucas pulled Eliott closer to him, wiping the tears off his face.  
“I’ve got you Eli, you’re not alone anymore. I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere”  
Eliott cried into Lucas’s neck, gripping tight.

Lucas doesn’t know how long they stayed there, but he didn’t care. All that mattered now was Eliott. They’d broken through the walls and now it was just them. Both broken and hurt in different ways. Maybe that’s what drew them together. The fact that the world seemed determined to ruin them and hurt them. But somehow they’d found eachother. Lost souls with nowhere else to turn, searching for something to ground them and remind them what life was about. But this was it. This was what he had been waiting for. This was home, this was safety. And he was never going to let Eliott slip away from him ever again. No matter what happened. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also posting this on my Wattpad @fangirl1005x and my Tumblr @eluhasmyheart so please go give it some love on those platforms too! :)


End file.
